Mi niño
by Analif
Summary: Los Malfoy se rigen por rigurosos cánones de conducta... y hay que obedecerlos, todo por el honor


**Mi niño **

**Autora: **Analí Snape

**Pareja: **Lucius/Draco

**Rating: **NC-17

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Este fic es SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre) si no te gusta mejor no sigas leyendo, porque puede ocasionarte diversos trastornos mentales.

**Es todo tuyo, Marbius...**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, tanto seres humanos como criaturas mágicas, le pertenecen a la gran imaginación de J. K. Rowling, amiga mía, quien sólo me los ha prestado para poder cumplir con este Reto. Nombres, logos y no sé qué más, son propiedad de Warner Bros. Y otras muchas empresas millonarias...

----------------------------

La puerta chirrió suavemente al abrirse, como reclamando lo que ocultaba de forma propia y sin deseos de compartirlo con alguien más.

Una gran habitación circular sorprendió enormemente a los ojos que la contemplaban. Luminosa y cálida, la estancia desprendía comodidad por donde se viese, y debo decir que para ello no influía la suave y mullida alfombra roja en el centro, ni la chimenea que crepitaba alegremente en lo más lejano a la puerta, ni siquiera la sutil melodía que se escuchaba, y mucho menos el espejo que lucía en el techo de la habitación. No. esa pieza tenía un toque especial, una cálida fragancia propia, un espíritu etéreo que la hacía embriagadoramente atractiva. Tenía algo especial... y ese "algo" le gustaba a Draco Malfoy.

El joven se abrió paso en el lugar, llegando al centro, donde cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquél "algo" invisible que lo atontaba. Relajó su cuerpo, dejando que sus músculos lo guiaran a sentarse sobre la cómoda alfombra.

Era una sensación maravillosa... El imprevisto sentimiento de no tener preocupaciones ni obligaciones... era como estar en el mismo cielo, pero no muerto, vivo... más vivo que nunca.

Así pasó sentado, olvidándose de todo... de su familia, de su casa, del colegio, de la vida, de todo... del tiempo. Por lo que no era de extrañarse que no muy lejos de allí, en el interior de la gran mansión Malfoy, pero fuera de esa agradable estancia, todos estuviesen agitados buscando al joven heredero, perdido desde hacía ya varias horas.

Contemplando su propio reflejo, perdido en su propia felicidad, Draco tuvo de repente unas locas ganas de reír... reír como si no existiera un mañana, reír como nunca, reír como loco, reír como niño. Obedeciendo a sus instintos, a sus 17 años, Draco dejó salir la repentina emoción de su ser, ignorante de que las suaves notas que emitía no pasaron desapercibidas por alguien más.

Sus labios se contrajeron inmediatamente al sentir el sonido de la puerta abrirse de un golpe, interrumpiendo su privacidad. Las manos se le tensaron en dos puños apretados y un tic en el ojo izquierdo le comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba nervioso.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

Lucius Malfoy estaba impasible bajo el marco de la puerta.

En silencio, los ojos del Malfoy menor respondieron a su progenitor.

**-**No deberías estar aquí... – aquella voz gruesa, se acercaba peligrosamente a su oídos.

**-**¿Por qué, padre?

'¡Maldito inconsciente traidor!' Se reprimió Draco mentalmente.

**-**Me temo, Draco, que no estás en posición de preguntar.

El joven bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, silencioso, esperando la posible explosión que su padre tendría.

Pero esperó en vano.

Después de unos minutos, que a él le parecieron eternos, alzó la mirada, decidido a enfrentar a su padre. Imaginen cuán grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo donde recientemente estaba.

Intrigado, paseó el rostro por los lugares cercanos a la entrada.

**-**¿Me buscabas?

Susurrante, la voz mandó escalofríos por su espalda hasta su nuca. Giró levemente sobre sus talones, dándole la cara al rubio mayor.

Lucius caminó de forma casi imperceptible hasta quedar a una corta distancia de su hijo; muy corta, si me lo preguntan.

**-**No 'deberías' estar aquí... – repitió el adulto

Levantó una de sus blancas manos, llevándola a la mejilla de su primogénito, atraído fuertemente por la suavidad que emanaba incluso a distancia. No falta decir que Draco se estremeció notablemente al por el contacto.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en una mirada, revelando cada uno sus sentimientos que, osados, habían decidido independientemente de sus dueños a elegir ese momento para salir.

Esa guerra plateada parecía no tener fin. Ambos pares de ojos brillaban de forma extraña, inusual entre un padre y un hijo... Existía deseo.

Inesperadamente, el hombre mayor llevó su otro brazo a la cabeza de su hijo, retirando cuidadoso un mechón del rubio cabello, despejando su amplia frente.

**-**Padre... – su voz fue ahogada por un dedo sobre sus labios

**-**Shhhhh... – Lucius no tenía la menor intención de romper el momento

Llevó ambas manos a las mejillas del menor, disfrutando el terso tacto, mientras Draco cerraba los ojos nuevamente, dejándose llevar por el embriagante perfume de su padre.

Acercando sus rostros, ambos disfrutaban el refrescante aliento del otro, gozando el instante y la cercanía.

Cerrando por fin el espacio sobrante, los finos labios de cada uno sentían la entrega del otro en la misma forma, en igual cantidad, besándose.

Es entonces, cuando en ese preciso instante el mundo para su curso, dejando caer sus ángeles del cielo, quienes con sus plumas blancas y negras rodean de forma invisible a todos aquellos mortales que entregan parte de si en una forma tan pura y simple, llamada amor...

Los labios inexpertos encontraron unos maduros que los fueron guiando por todas las cavidades del universo, extasiándose con los diferentes recovecos que iba encontrando. No era un beso, era una caricia perfecta hecha con los labios.

Separándose apenas el espacio suficiente para respirar de nuevo, admirando la belleza del otro, ambos se abrazaron tiernamente, acariciando mutuamente sus anchas espaldas, secretamente desesperados por liberarse de la molesta ropa.

Por más increíble que parezca, el más joven fue quien reaccionó primero llevando las palmas de sus manos al torso cubierto de su padre, y con dedos hábiles los botones de la camisa ajena fueron cediendo sin necesidad de implementar la fuerza.

Observando la pálida piel frente a sí, Draco no pudo evitar un leve temblor ante el sentimiento de sentirse tan pequeño frente a un hombre tan poderoso como lo era su padre, pero ello no reprimió un deseo mayor que se le estaba formando en la mente: grabarse cada músculo encontrado.

Imitándolo, el mayor comenzó a retirar la verde camisa del menor, increíblemente nervioso, pese a su experiencia en el asunto. Sus gráciles dedos recorrieron el pecho ahora desnudo de su hijo, arrancándole suspiros silenciosos.

**-**No 'deberías' estar aquí...

No recibiendo respuesta, Lucius se arrodilló sobre la alfombra quitándole los zapatos al otro, para después proceder a bajar una cremallera... ¿la suya?... ¿la de Draco?... a esas alturas ya no tenía idea del propietario... el momento era tan perfecto que no ameritaba el detenerse en pequeños detalles.

Besando el suave cuerpo de su hijo, Lucius controlaba los impulsos salvajes que gritaban por salir. Su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de cada pezón rosado, haciendo el que el ser bajo él se estremeciera ante el contacto.

Una húmeda línea era el rastro que dejaba al pasar por el estómago ajeno, subiendo hasta el cuello de Draco, mordiéndolo, explorándolo, besándolo.

Pronto, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del preciso instante, ambos yacían tendidos sobre la alfombra, con tan sólo su ropa interior como barrera ante los cuerpos.

**-**No 'deberías' estar aquí...

¡Otra vez esa frase! Draco estaba ya hartándose de ella. Si había algo que le disgustara más que cualquier otra cosa era que alguien supiera algo más que él.

**-**¿Por qué? – exigió, parando las caricias y con un notable tono de desesperación

Lucius se tomó un segundo para pensar sus palabras, parando y reprimiendo sus manos de seguir con su incesante labor, calculando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Había llegado el momento que temía revelar, aunque sabía desde antes que entrara a la habitación que ese instante llegaría, y sabiendo a lo que se atenía, entró en la pieza.

**-**Si por alguna razón te dije antes que no curiosearas por la mansión, no me debes cuestionar.

Ok. Eso era sólo para ganar un poco de tiempo.

Se separó de su hijo, quien reprimió un gemido de desilusión. Se acostó boca arriba, contemplando el perfecto reflejo que le devolvía el espejo en el techo.

Silencioso y sintiéndose abandonado, Draco se acostó en la misma posición a su lado.

**-**Los Malfoy estamos sometidos a rigurosas tradiciones... – comenzó a explicar – Tenemos cánones que nos obligan a cumplir, no tanto nuestros padres, sino nuestro propio honor. Y esta habitación se relaciona con uno de ellos...

En este punto, desvió la mirada de su "yo" en el espejo, hacía su hijo, quien esperaba impaciente continuara con el relato.

**-**Desde hace décadas, este cuarto fue utilizado para la crianza de los diferentes primogénitos de las generaciones de la familia. Pero no con los cuidados que tu te imaginas, sino, que en esta habitación los herederos deberían dejar lo último que quedara de su niñez...

Lo había dicho. Ya estaba todo arreglado. Lucius suspiró y dejó escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo. Ahora sólo esperaba la reacción de su hijo.

Claro que no contaba con que Draco era de reacción retardada.

Una mueca de completa confusión fue lo que el padre vio cuando su hijo dejó de mirar el espejo sobre ellos.

**-**Quiero decir... – tuvo que proseguir – que aquí dejan de ser niños, y se convierten en todos unos hombres...

Acto seguido, se levantó lentamente y comenzó de nuevo el camino de besos sobre el cuerpo de Draco, quien aún no terminaba de procesar la información.

Tan firmemente como se lo permitieron sus temblorosos dedos, el adulto comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Draco, quien no salió de su corto letargo hasta que sintió una mano alrededor de su miembro.

Fue hasta entonces que comprendió todo.

**-**Es por ello... – dijo Lucius – que la primera vez que alguien entra aquí es el tiempo de que pierda su virginidad...

Metió todo el miembro joven en su boca, sintiendo el amargo sabor de lo prohibido. Con su lengua estimuló profundamente a cabeza del pene, jugando con el pequeño orificio, tratando de introducirse dentro de él.

Los suspiros antes silenciosos se volvieron completamente sonoros y se escucharon por cada rincón en la habitación, dando cuenta de cuán grande podría ser el gozo humano.

**-**Padre... – gimió Draco con perladas gotas de sudor en la frente.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero con la experiencia adquirida con los años, Lucius pellizcó suavemente la punta del pene de su hijo, impidiendo la salida del blanquecino líquido y de el descanso tan placentero de Draco.

**-**Aguanta... aún no es tiempo... Contrólate, Draco

El "pequeño" asintió cuando por fin pudo reprimir sus impulsos.

Lucius terminó de desvestirse por su propia cuenta, revelando un miembro erecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Fue hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos que descubrió Draco lo parecido que era a su padre.

La piel láctea era increíblemente igual en los dos, y no sólo por su pálido color, sino hasta en su extraño brillo y textura. ¡Hasta tenían el mismo pequeño lunar en la parte baja del estómago!. Lamentablemente, la única mancha que opacaba tanta belleza era una horrible calavera negra en el antebrazo izquierdo del mayor, pero pasando este hecho por alto, era tanta la pureza que desplegaban que si mirabas fijamente las figuras, podías cegarte al no poder resistir mayor perfección humana.

Lamentó Lucius el hecho de no tener un lubricante a la mano, pero como dicen en cierto país latinoamericano "A falta de pan, tortillas", así que procedió a ensalivar tres de sus dedos, para después introducir uno en la entrada de su hijo.

Draco estaba en la gloria. Cuantas veces secretamente había soñado con este momento, consciente que quizá nunca cumpliría su deseo, y he aquí el momento. Se tensó de forma notable ante la intromisión a su interior, pero una lengua sobre sus labios lo obligó a relajarse.

Haciendo círculos con el dedo en el ano de su hijo, Lucius introdujo el segundo dedo al que pronto le siguió un tercero, preparando ávidamente al próximo receptor de toda su potencia.

Después retiró sus dedos, a lo que siguió una sonora réplica del joven, quien no aceptó con gusto la lejanía de tan placentera sensación, pero después guardó un profundo silencio cuando sintió el miembro caliente de su padre hundirse en su interior.

Se quejó levemente ante la intromisión, pero sus labios fueron acallados por otros, quienes le hicieron olvidar con suaves mordiscos el dolor, guiándolo de la mano hacia el camino del placer.

Esperando hasta que se acostumbrase a la nueva sensación, Lucius se introdujo lentamente, deseando sinceramente el hacer el menor daño en su hijo. Cuando sintió que el pequeño anillo de músculo abría paso por su propia cuenta al cálido interior de Draco, fue cuando comenzó a moverse.

**-**Mi niño...

Ahora un dueto de voces coreaba la canción del placer eterno, inundando una habitación que por mucho tiempo permaneció cerrada, esperando ser testigo inmóvil del gozo de otra pareja más.

Un espejo en el techo mostraba imágenes sobre dos amantes que, invadiendo un espacio prohibido, entregaban lo mejor de sí en la forma más sincera que haya existido en el mundo.

Pequeños pétalos negros comenzaron a caer desde quién sabe dónde, pero las personas únicas que podían ver ese hermoso espectáculo, estaban ocupadas en otro asunto, que ni siquiera se percataron de que suaves toques caían sobre sus cuerpos.

**-**Mi niño...

Los rápidos y continuos movimientos de caderas llevaron al éxtasis a padre e hijo, quienes al mismo tiempo llegaron al clímax de la relación: Lucius inundando el cálido interior de Draco, quien dejaba una blanquecina sustancia sobre su propio vientre, mientras gritaban al unísono sus nombres.

Aún sin intención de separarse, cayeron ambos sobre la suave alfombra, disfrutando el reciente olor a pasión desbordada a mares, acariciando aún los labios del otro y esperando que el momento no acabase jamás...

**-**Feliz día del niño, Draco...

**----------------------------------------**

**-**¿Qué pasa, Draco? Has estado muy callado durante toda la cena...

**-**No... nada madre... Sólo pensaba

Narcisa se dio por respondida con las cortas palabras de su hijo, pero aún su instinto de madre le decía que algo no andaba bien. Prefirió no insistir.

**-**Por cierto, hijo – continuó cambiando de tema – hoy debes ir a visitar a los Parkinson... recuerda tu cita con su hija

Lucius alzó la mirada de su copa, sólo para ver la mueca de desagrado de su primogénito.

**-**¿Es necesario, madre?

**-**Claro, Draco. Recuerda que tú lo prometiste...

**-**Pero... madre...

**-**Ni un pero, hijo. Tú mismo dijiste: "Te veré el 30 de abril, Pansy"... y adivina qué, Draco... ¡Hoy es 30 de abril!

Si más excusas ni argumentos a su favor, Draco terminó su cena y subió a su habitación, dispuesto a pasar una 'inolvidable' velada junto con su prometida.

**---------------------------------------**

_Ah, Caray!_

_Por si lo habrán notado, este es mi primer lemmon, y para colmo elegí un tema de incesto, por lo cual la inexperiencia se nota a simple vista. Por favor, no me maten. Vaya que fue la peor hora de mi vida!_

_¿No creen, como yo, que estuvo mejor el principio de la historia que el final?_

_Bueno, pues..._

_Feliz 30 de abril, Día del Niño! MUY ATRASADO!_

_La verdad no sé si en todos los países tengan la costumbre de celebrar esta fecha, por ello aclaro que en México es un día muy especial._

_Besos a todos!_

_Marbius, reto cumplido. _

**Analí Snape**

**Clan Riddle**


End file.
